wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
After-Death Phyrrhia
"Just Because Your Dead Doesn't Mean That Your Time Is Over" Overview Just Because your dead on phyrrhia doesn't mean you have to give up everything, forge your own path hear after your life in Phyrrihia you can have another in Airian. Your dead, why do you want to open your eyelids, why do you feel alive if your dead. "Open your eyes," said a voice. Your eyes open a crack to reveil the wonders of Airians. Beautiful structures tower over the whole place after all, if you never die after your dead you can infinatly live, and do as you please in this new world. Though every so often if you are exaimaning it you will see a tear in the landscape say a cave or just a hole. Inside of these there are pieces of untouched land, even the underworld has rules, you are not aloud to put any dragon made structures on these lands. They are the lands of nature and magic and are used for special events in the underworld. You can even find love in this odd different world and hate, even the villans wake up here in this new land, war doesn't exist here fortunintaly for the dragons can't touch eachother they are just collections of colored wind with thoughts and personalities and pasts. Dreams are usally either of your past or of acivable wonders in this new life for this world is after death magic exists. This whole world exists in death though if you look up it will almost look like you are underwater watching your loved ones through a screen. If you live in the undercontintinent you will see that your talons and anything thats moving it will blur for a moment then come back to form. It looks exeptionally odd when you blink or wink it almost looks like the dragon has temporary colored eyelashes. After your loved ones or friends die you can meet up with them and continue yor life, but in cases such as Darkstalker, Clearsight will never see him again, unless she is able to recognize a straberry loving Rain/NightWing as Darkstalker. So it's not determined that you will recognize. In the undercontinent you will resemble the age of when you died so you infinatly look old if you died very old but you would have had a very long life as a bonus. Some dragons spend all their time staring at the surface waiting for their loved ones to die, but others acually do stuff in the underworld. Another bonus of Airian is that you can conjure up any matirial you had seen in the living world in the wink if a eye so it makes life quite easy going and wars are less constant here. Plus you don't need to eat or drink water in Airian so you can just fill your day with activity. A down side of down here is you may die young while your mate dies old making the age difference very seeable for most dragons in the dead world that you should not be together. Say if Deathbringer died right after the events of The Lost Continent and then Glory died 67 years later it would be very odd. Land Marks Sinaster Hotel A hotel that dragons that were wealthy in life or were royalty. This is a place where the weathly dead often have jokes and play around in the only swimmable pool in the dead world and the only sand dunes, anyone can visit but only ones with high reputations are aloud to sleep and stay here. Dunkboys The underworlds only bar in existance, not very famous and is barley visited. But still those dragons with scores to settle and drinks to drink can come here any time they please. So Alive A single photographer that can travel between worlds and take pictures of life for you if you would like it. She enjoys her job. Torture's Land A place where dragons that were truly evil are held to be tortured for how ever many years that the dragon had been evil, I'm sure if Scarlet had known of this place she would have cleaned up her act. May add more Special Events W.I.P. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing)